


First Diagon Alley Trip In Which Draco Meets The Most Famous Person He Could

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: No beta any mistakes are mine or auto correct's.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco grabbed Harry and yanked him into the unused classroom.  
“Happy anniversary Harry” he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
“Happy anniversary Draco,” Harry pulled him in tighter.  
With blushes staining Draco’s cheeks Harry pulled back. I love this. I'm so glad I found him. “Draco I love you so much.”  
“I love you,” he cupped Harry’s face with his hand. “Just think three years ago we met for the first time.”

***3 years ago***

Draco stepped up on the raised platform to get fitted for his new school robes. The tape measures were flying around him getting the information the needed to make his robes fit perfectly to flatter his body. Another boy wandered in and was directed to the second platform.  
“Hello. Are you attending Hogwarts in the fall?” The other boy spoke.  
Draco glanced sideways and noticed the messy hair and too large clothes. “Yes, my father wanted me to attend Durmstrangs but my mother won out. It will be nice to be able to visit home on the holidays. I'm Draco Malfoy and Yourself?” It was good manners to be polite for you never knew when someone was related to someone who could be used to increase your own standing.  
“I'm attending too. I just found out about being a wizard. I'm Harry, nice to meet you Draco. Did you always know about magic?”  
Ah a muggleborn, that would explain the weird clothing; muggles always wore the strangest things. “Yes, I grew up knowing. I'm what is called a pureblood meaning all of my ancestors were also magical. There are also halfbloods meaning one magical and one muggle parent. You are called a muggleborn or in the more baseless part of wizarding society a mudblood since your parents didn't have magic.”  
“Oh my parents had magic! They died when I was a baby and I was raised my my aunt and uncle and they didn't like magic so didn't tell me about it.”  
“There you go Mr. Malfoy all done, your robes will be owled to the manor.” Draco stepped down.  
“Oh I'm sorry to hear you lost your parents. Are your aunt and uncle helping you purchase your school supplies?”  
“No I'm here with Hagrid, my uncle wasn't going to allow me to attend so Hagrid came and fetched me.”  
Hagrid...wasn't that the half giant who was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts? I wonder why they didn't send a teacher like they normally would to talk with the muggles with magical children. “Well I'd better be off I need to meet my father at the bookstore, he is purchasing my schoolbooks.”  
“Ok bye Draco it was nice to meet you, see you at school I guess.”  
“Goodbye Harry,” I offered my hand to shake and Harry clasped it in his shaking it strongly.  
I opened the door to the shop and stepped through and as I was leaving Madam Maulkin called out “Mr. Potter dear, all done with you dear. Where would you like me to owl your robes?”  
Draco let the door shut harder than what was polite. Harry Potter I had just talked with Harry Potter! I shook hands with Harry Potter! Harry Potter knew who I was!! He stood like a country bumpkin in front of the store staring wonder at his hand. I shall never wash this hand again...I can't believe I just met Harry Potter!!!! I must tell my father!


	2. In which Draco Is a Bit of a Fan and Harry is Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta any mistakes are mine or auto correct's.

Draco rushed down the street and into the bookshop spotting his father’s tall blond figure immediately.  
“Father! Father! You will never guess who I just met,” Draco was bouncing on his toes with a wide smile across his face.  
“Draco, control yourself. Even if you met the savior himself that does not give you leave to act like this in public.” Lucious quelled Draco’s bouncing with a heavy hand on his shoulder. Draco sported a more publically appropriate façade. “Now what was it you wished to share with me?”  
Draco couldn't keep the grin from gracing his face again, “I met him! The savior! I met Harry Potter!!”  
“He’s here? Oh that's so good Draco. Did you talk with him? Did you make friends?”  
“Yes we talked, he greeted me first. He dresses horrible but he said he was raised by muggles!! Can you believe it? Harry Potter raised by muggles? He is here with Hagrid and is getting his school things today. His uncle wasn't going to let him attend Hogwarts! He has really messy hair like he just woke up and he shook my hand,” Draco gazed at the lucky appendage in wonderment again. “And he said he’d see me at Hogwarts!”  
“That is wonderful Draco! I'm really proud of you. Perhaps you'd like to invite him to have an ice cream with you?”  
“Can I?” Draco eyes widened with delight.  
“Yes it would be good to pursue a friendship with Harry Potter. You have your coin purse?”  
Draco nodded his mind already zooming ahead to sitting across from The Harry Potter eating ice cream!  
“Well then off you go.” Lucious watched as his son walked much to fast out of the shop barely missing hitting the family coming in with the door. This will be a good thing, Draco becoming friends with Potter will only help the Malfoy name. 

*******

Draco rushed out of the book store and looked up and down the street. Harry said he was here with Hagrid who as a half Giant should be easy to spot. Ah there he was ducking out of the Owl Emporium. He was carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.  
Draco started to rush down the street when he remembered his father’s words and slowed to a more appropriate speed. He made a beeline towards the gamekeeper hoping that Harry would be found close by.  
Harry was just accepting the cage from Hagrid when Draco finally was close enough to see him. Harry was thanking Hagrid for the birthday gift.  
“Hello again Harry!” Draco couldn't stop himself from wanting Harry’s attention to be on him. “Is it your birthday today?”  
“Yes, look at this owl Hagrid just got for me! Isn't she a beauty?”  
“Happy Birthday Harry!” Draco leaned in to give Harry a small hug. Harry flushed with happiness. “She is very beautiful. I have an eagle owl myself. He is currently at home at the manor.” Draco stopped, “oh! Maybe you could come over before school starts and see him? If you think your aunt and uncle could be persuaded?”  
“I'd love that! I could ask, maybe they would let me.”  
“I'll ask father. I'm sure he could talk to them and convince them to let you have a visit.”  
“Now who is this Harry?” Hagrid butted into the conversation.  
“Oh sorry Hagrid, this is Draco I met him at Madam Maulkin’s. Draco this is Hagrid.”  
Hagrid stood up straighter, “well I have a few errands to run for Dumbledore, will you be fine on your own?” At Harry’s nod he continued. “Just stay on this street. Don't go wandering onto any of the side streets and you’ll be just fine.” He turned away and the crowd easily parted before him as he made his way down the street.  
Harry turned back to Draco who smiled. “Would you like to hang out with me while I wait?”  
Draco’s grin broadened, “ I actually came back over to ask if you would like to go get an ice cream with me.”  
“Oh perfect!” Harry smiled, “that sounds great!”


	3. In Which Harry Meets Draco's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco's father and gets to see some magic.

“So Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour is the best place to get ice cream. My favorite is the chocolate raspberry. What is your favorite flavor?”  
“I think I like chocolate the best...I haven't tried that many flavors though.”  
“Oh then we should ask for a sampling tray! You get a couple of bites of all the flavors he has on for the day.”  
Harry smiled, “that sounds like an excellent idea.” Draco preened under Harry’s positive regard.  
“Are these all yours?” Draco glanced at the packages piled around Harry and Harry’s new owl.   
“Yes,”Harry bent to start grabbing the strings of all the parcels, “I think I can carry them all.”   
“No stop...let me just get my father he can lighten and shrink them down for you. You come from muggles so I guess just anything you would want to keep out until you get to the Hogwarts Express, he could reverse it then.”  
“Oh umm ok...at least that will make it easier to carry!”  
Draco spotted his father standing a descrete distance away and gestured for him to come over.  
“Harry I would like to introduce you to my father Lucious Malfoy, he is on the board of governors for Hogwarts. Father this is my new friend Harry Potter.”  
“It is nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter. Here for school supplies I'm guessing?”  
“Yes Mr Malfoy, Sir.”  
“Father would you shrink down his packages for him? We can meet up at the Hogwarts Express to reverse it.”  
“Excellent idea Draco. Is there anything you want to keep to look at over the next month?”  
“Just this bag here. Thank you Mr. Malfoy.”  
Mr. Malfoy pulled his wand from the head of his cane and waved it and the packages became tiny and dropped one by one into the bag Harry had opened for them.   
“Wow! That is so wicked awesome!” Harry exclamed.  
Draco looked at Harry in amazement. If Harry thought a simple spell that gets used all the time what was he going to think of a wizards home? Draco couldn't wait to show Harry the manor!  
“Father would it be alright for Harry to visit the manor before school starts?” At the nod from his father he continued, “would you ask Harry’s Uncle and Aunt? We thought the invitation might be better coming from you.”  
“Yes I can ask. Maybe we’ll have a small dinner party and invite a few guests and your Uncle and Aunt. Draco said they were muggles?”  
“Yes, sir, muggles. They didn't want me to attend Hogwarts, they don't like magic, I'm not sure they would want to.”  
“That's ok dear boy, sometimes Muggles are just scared of what they don't know or can't do and when people are scared they can be angry or say mean things. I will write them a nice letter and we’ll go from there. I'm sure it will all work out in the end.” Harry looked relived. “Now can I have your address?”  
Harry gave him his address and then set off to Fortescue’s with Draco and his owl.


	4. In Which Lucius is Happy and The Prophet Gets a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius writes letters and a lowly reporter gets the scoop of his life

Lucius Malfoy was happy. He was so happy he was having a hard time controlling his smile.   
After the war when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter his lawyers had been able to convince the wizarding tribunal that he had been under the imperious curse. Lucius knew that he had been under the imperious curse but he never found out who actually cast it. All he knows is one day he woke up and it was like a cloud of fog has lifted and he had a dark mark on his arm and was being vilified by so many. His personal standing and the Malfoy name in wizard society had fallen greatly because despite the fact that the wizarding tribunal found him innocent of his actions from being under the imperious curse he was still seen as a dark wizard someone who had supported Lord Voldemort.   
Lucius was happy. Harry Potter had been missing from the public eye for the last 10 years and on the first appearance back into wizarding society his son became his friend!   
Lucius sent an anonymous note with a mail owl to The Prophet alerting them that Harry Potter was spotted on Diagon Alley buying school supplies. If they hurried the reporter would be able to get a picture of Draco and Harry eating ice cream together.  
Next Lucius purchased quality muggle letter writing material and wrote a quick invitation to Harry’s Uncle and Aunt. He would make sure they showed up if only to further show that the Malfoy’s were good friends if Harry Potter. It would need to be sent by muggle post but the owl mail office could take care of that. Who else should he invite? Perhaps a few families with children in Draco’s year? It would do well for them to see each other before the school year starts and forming connections before they are split between houses. Perhaps Parkinson, Abbott, Longbottom, and Greengrass would be ideal. That would give a good mix of adults and children without having too many people nor any people with too diverse viewpoints. All would be honored to be invited to a dinner to meet Harry Potter but wouldn't fawn over him like some families might. The children were all held in good enough regard by society but none would upstage Draco’s ability to hold attention. As far as dark and light wizards, Parkinson was definitely darker while Longbottom and Greengrass were neutral nowadays, and Abbott was seen as more of a light family. Which should provide a good mix of viewpoints for good conversation yet not be too strongly felt by anyone.   
After purchasing quality paper Lucius wrote formal invitation to the families and sent them off by owl. 

*****

An owl swooped down onto the perch on Miller Mugwort’s desk.   
“What have you here?” He removed the note from the owls leg and fed him an owl treat from the bag in his drawer.   
The note was simple and not signed. It simply said that Harry Potter was spotted buying school supplies on Diagon Alley.  
“Well I wonder if this one is accurate? At least it won't be a muggle this time. Best get my things and go have a look around.”  
The Daily Prophet got about three Harry Potter sightings a week. Usually just turned out to be some muggle who had hair like James Potter or bright green eyes like his mother or even occasionally a muggle who had a scar on his face. The obliviators made sure to wipe the poor muggle’s memory of being accosted by some overly franetic witch or wizard. The worst was when the witch or wizard was arrested because they were trying to kidnap a muggle child!  
Miller left his small desk at The Prophet and with his camera around his neck and his notepad in hand he set off for a stroll around Diagon Alley. It was packed with shoppers and lots of kids likely students getting ready for the coming school year.  
Having been made the reporter in charge of Harry Potter sightings Miller had amassed a great many pictures of James and Lily Potter and of their small baby Harry. But Miller did not know what Harry actually looked like...only guesses off of what his parents looked like.   
He decided to just stop in all the shops a new student would need to go to and ask the proprietor if they had seen Harry Potter.  
His first stop at Madam Maulkin's rewarded him immensely. Not only could she confirm that Harry Potter was in fact on Diagon Alley she told you that he was the spitting image of his father but that he had the same bright green eyes as his mother.  
Miller was excited! He had been given the job five years ago and only getting his byline into the paper at the once a year report on the day of He Who Must Not Be Named defeat.  
He started searching in earnest for a small boy in muggle clothing with messy black hair and bright green eyes.   
He finally spotted a likely candidate sitting at a cafe table outside of Florian’s. He took a picture and walked closer. Now he was even more sure this was the boy. This was Harry Potter who had disappeared from the eye of the wizarding world. This was the boy who everyone wanted to know about.   
He took a few more photos getting closer all the while. His table companion was another boy who looked to be his age. He was gesturing widely while he described something. His white blond hair was distinctive enough that Miller recognized him as Draco Malfoy.   
Miller walked closer trying to get a good picture of the boy’s face...if only he could confirm that it was in fact Harry Potter.


	5. Harry Deals with a Reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco handles the reporter and Harry answers some questions.

"And that is quidditch! When you come over maybe we will have time to try out the brooms. Father said he would buy me a new broom if I make my house team next year.”  
Draco glanced over at a small thin man with a rather large camera in his hands who was now practically on top of them and snapping photos.  
“Mugwort, Miller Mugwort from The Prophet. I heard that Harry Potter was seen buying school supplies. Is that you? Are you really Harry Potter? Is that the scar? Where you defeated You-Know-Who?”  
Harry sat there his mouth gaping open. As Miller pressed in closer leaning over the table.  
“Mr. Mugwort please contain yourself. Have a seat. I'm sure Harry would be happy to give a brief interview since he is going to be attending Hogwarts.” Draco pulled a chair over.  
“Oh my goodness,” Miller sank into the chain. His face was red, his eyes unusually bright. “Harry Potter it really is Harry Potter. I can't tell you how much it means to me to meet you. Harry Potter as I live and breathe. I was just getting ready myself to attend Hogwarts for my third year when you defeated You-Know-Who. Oh I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you. Harry Potter in the flesh. Can I shake your hand?”  
“Umm..sure?” Harry gamely stuck out his hand.  
Miller grasped it in both of his and pumped it up and down.  
“Harry Potter, it really is so good to finally meet you!”  
“Well Mr. Mugwort did you have a couple of questions for Harry and then we will have to excuse ourselves.” Draco was putting to use all the lessons his father had given him on dealing with the press. Positive spin, give them a taste, always be busy, don't let them know if you are rattled by any questions, and above all always make the Malfoy name look good.  
“Ah, yes. Yes!” He pulled his quill out a very nice self inking one his mother gave him for his last birthday. “Harry Potter the whole wizarding world is wondering where you have been these last 10 years, can you tell me about it?”  
“Uh, I went to live with my mother’s sis-”  
“Oh yes Lily Potter.”  
“Yes, my mother’s sister Petunia and her husband and son.”  
“Oh that must have been nice growing up with your cousin!”  
Harry just kind of nodded...and flashed a quick look at Draco. He didn't want to talk about his family!  
“And you are Draco Malfoy correct?” At Draco nod he continued, “and you two are close friends?” He looked back to Harry but Draco responded.  
“From the first time we met we have been great friends. Since we met we have often spent time together. Just next week Harry will be spending a few days at the manor where my father and mother are throwing a small dinner party for us before we are off to school.”  
Harry smiled, not at the thought of being at the manor even though that would be great fun but at the skillful way Draco had not lied.  
“Oh yes school! Which house are you hoping to be in?”  
“I'm not sure…”  
“Your father and mother were both in Griffindor.”  
“Uh really? I guess that sounds good.”  
Draco hardly contained his eye roll...stupid brash Griffindors...he was planning on being Sytherin where cunning and skillful manipulations would be highly prized and further trained. And he was going to need to teach Harry how to deal with the press...he was obviously in over his head. You’d think knowing how famous he was someone would have taken the time to teach him how to handle reporters.  
“Well Harry I think we best be going. Thank you Mr. Mugwort for taking the time to sit with us.”  
“Oh! Thank you! I'm so pleased I was able to chat with you, would you mind a nice photo?”  
“Not at all,” Draco pulled his chair closer to Harry’s and slung an arm around his shoulder, “smile Harry.”  
Draco and Harry sat smiling through several clicks of the camera before Miller thanked them again and shook both of their hands again and then finally was off.  
“Oh my goodness, come let's go!”  
Draco laughing, stood up and tugged Harry with him. Harry snagged his owls cage and followed. Draco dragged him around the corner of the apothecary shop and stopped. “We are going to have to work on your ability to handle reporters!”  
“That was horrible! Why does anyone care where I have been? I know Voldermort killed my parents then when he tried to kill me it somehow bounced back and killed him...but I was just a baby! I didn't do anything special!  
“Harry it is ok, even if you didn't do anything you still represent the end of a recent very dark time for wizards. I was just a baby too but I have grown up with stories about how amazing you are. I imagine most children and adults will treat you like you are something special.”  
“I just want to be me...not some defeater of dark wizards! I just got my wand!”  
“Well then let’s go look at brooms then! I just know you are going to love quidditch! I heard that they have the newest broom in and it is really fast and can turn on a sickle!”  
Harry smiled and gladly followed Draco. He was glad that at least one person was treating him like a normal person!


	6. In Which the End of the Trip is Upon Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco say goodbye.

Draco and Harry spent time ogling the brooms and top of the line quidditch gear. Harry wanted to buy some but Draco told him to wait until he would actually be using it next school year. Hagrid spotted them through the window.  
“Harry, my boy, time to get going.” Hagrid called into the shop.  
“Be right there!” Harry turned to Draco, “how will I stay in contact with you? I don't know your address...can muggle post even get to you?”  
Draco was pleased Harry wanted to remain friends. “Harry, you have an owl. You can send me letters anytime you want and your owl will deliver them. Just write Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Manor and they will get to me no problem!”  
“Ok Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Manor, got it! See you soon! In a month at the most, if not sooner if your father can convince my Aunt and Uncle to let me come over.”  
“I'm sure he can.”  
“Bye Draco.”  
“Bye Harry.”  
Draco couldn't wait to get home to tell his mother all about this wonderful trip to Diagon Alley!! Easily the best trip ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in the next part of the series.


End file.
